Mobile Suit Gundam AGE
Mobile Suit Gundam AGE is a TV Series and the 12th in the Gundam ''franchise. It is a collaboration between Sunrise and video game developer Level 5. The series is directed by Susumu Yamaguchi and premiered on Japan's MBS and TBS stations on October 9, 2011. Story Mobile Suit Gundam AGE takes place over the course of a century during a "One Hundred Year War". Mankind had migrated to space colonies several centuries ago, with wars on Earth having long ended. Suddenly during the Advanced Generation (AG) Year 101 an Unknown Enemy (UE) appears and starts to attack Earth and colonies starting a full-scale war. They destroy the space colony "Angel" in a disaster later referred to as "The Day the Angel Fell". In AG 108 the UE attack a once peaceful colony known as "Orvan". Flit Asuno, a seven-year-old boy at the time, had his mother killed in this attack. Before she died, she gave him the Asuno family heirloom—the "AGE Device " memory unit. Using plans hidden within this unit, Flit begins to develop the mobile suit "Gundam", humanity's last hope. In the year AG 115 Flit Asuno, now age fourteen, lives on the colony "Nora" in an Earth Federal Forces military base named "Aliston". After seven years of research and development collaborating with the EFF, Flit completes development of the Gundam AGE-1, allowing it to self-evolve through combat experience. The UE finally begins an attack on the colony "Nora" and now Flit has no choice but to fight with the Gundam! Characters Technology Media Music *Opening **"''Asu E (To Tomorrow)" by Galileo Galilei ** "sharp#" by Negoto *Ending **"Kimi no Naka No Eiyu (Hero in You)" by Minami Kuribayashi **"My World" by SPYAIR Episodes Mobile Weapons Warships and Vehicles Staff Picture Gallery Frefefwedf.jpg|Flit Asuno, Asem Asuno and Kio Asuno Yhythyh.jpg 4fregfrefref.jpg|AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 (Normal, Titus and Sparrow) 1307945668492.jpg 1307945702203.jpg 4679af0e59a6bf5e4b5b1f63bbb50b0f1312636730 full.jpg|Japanese cast gundamage2304.jpg|gundam age manga GundamAGE.JPG|Gundam AGE-1 With Dodds Rifle Mobile-suit-gundam-age-1-small.png Flit.png|Flit Asuno Asem.png|Asem Asuno Kio.png|Kio Asuno 2aadadage3.jpg 1319460748320.jpg 1319460692194.jpg 1319600371082.jpg 1319600451878.jpg AGE 123.jpg|Gundam AGE-1, AGE-2 and AGE-3 Concept Art Age2z.jpg|Generation 2: Finalized Gundam AGE-2 Normal design GB Adele.jpg|Generation 2: Adele I6X8D.jpg|Unnamed person, Asemu Asuno, Flit Asuno Mobile Suit Gundam AGE OST.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam AGE OST 5643453AGE.jpg|AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal, RGE-G1100 Adele, ovm-e Dorado, Zedas R IbrYowHrRoybjz.jpg 201107000515.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Book Devices kdk10028.jpg kdk10028_1.jpg 1325238243829.jpg|Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet 1325238271032.jpg|G-Bouncer 1325238310767.jpg|Zeidora 1325247463370.jpg|Kronos 454353GII564.png|Genoace II 1201061919da647211c3463a23.jpg 1201061919a228c069e2acf04a.jpg 12010619190e7dc804066c9e1e.jpg 1201061919630530b1268d47f2.jpg 120106191913088677a1952a5d.jpg 9 20120106210356.jpg References *http://www.zeonic-republic.net/?page_id=749 See also *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Story of the Beginning *''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Treasure Star'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE First Evolution'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Second Evolution'' *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE –STAND UP– Trivia *The first minute of the Promotional Trailer shows several scenes that are similar to scenes from "Gundam Rising", the first episode of the original series. External Links *Gundam AGE official site *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (anime) at Anime News Network *Gundam Age annoncement in Gundam Info *Promotional site for Gageing Builder and Advanced Grade series *Gundam Age info from Zeonic Corps *MSGnet, unofficial site (includes translated information from official sources) ja:機動戦士ガンダムAGE Category:Advanced Generation